


La strada da percorrere

by Roro



Category: J. Edgar (2011)
Genre: Floor Sex, He could be happy with Clyde, I hate the mother of J. Edgar, I know, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Poor Edgar, Sad, She is a bitch, The Author Regrets Nothing, so I wrote this
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La scena della lotta tra Clyde e Edgar vista con gli occhi di Edgar.<br/>I suoi pensieri, le sue paure che lo porteranno a dover scegliere quale strada percorrere nella vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La strada da percorrere

Un colpo, poi un altro e un altro ancora. Cadiamo per terra, sento il freddo del pavimento entrarmi fin dentro le ossa, stringo le mani attorno alle sue che mi tengono inchiodato al suolo, in bocca il sapore del sangue, in testa il vuoto. Ci guardiamo in silenzio, ci sono troppe cose che vorrei dirgli, altrettante che me lo impediscono. Vorrei essere un po' meno complicato, vorrei smettere di fare tutto quello che mia madre mi dice di fare, vorrei potergli dire che lo amo.  
È un attimo, lui cala famelico su di me e cattura le mie labbra con le proprie, è un bacio disperato, il bacio di qualcuno che non ha più niente da perdere. Non sembra proprio un bacio, mentre lo guardo lui tiene gli occhi chiusi, sembra quasi che non creda a quello che sta facendo. Quando riapre gli occhi vorrei riuscire a dirgli che, anche se tiene lo sguardo basso, riesco a vedere il velo di lacrime che ora gli offusca la vista, che non voglio vederlo piangere, non ne ha motivo, io lo amo.  
«Non fare mai più una cosa simile.»  
Sono queste le parole che mi escono dalla bocca, è mia madre che parla, non sono io. Mi odio per quello che ho detto, non voglio ferirlo, non voglio allontanarlo da me, ma le parole che mi madre mi ha sempre ripetuto mi opprimo, non posso deluderla, mi ha dato tanto e ciò che sono è un abominio, non voglio che la gente inizi a chiamarmi _Jerby_ , non voglio deluderla. Mentre cerco di riprendere fiato lo sento smuoversi sopra di me, vuole alzarsi, mi guarda negli occhi, vuole dire qualcosa, sta per dire qualcosa. Una paura folle mi invade, non voglio perderlo ma non so come farglielo capire, se apro bocca mia madre prenderà il sopravvento, non voglio ferirlo. Incapace di trovare il coraggio d'aprire bocca stringo la presa sui suoi bracci e lo guardo dritto negli occhi, riuscirà a capire ciò che cerco disperatamente di comunicargli? Lui si ferma, mi studia per alcuni secondi. Si smuove sopra di me, si libera dalla stretta delle mie mani. Spalanco gli occhi, possibile che non abbia capito? Non so come fargli capire ciò che provo, non capisco se dar retta alla voce di mia madre che mi urla nel cervello di mandarlo via o alla voce del mio cuore che mi urla di trattenerlo. Lui decide per me. Torna a posare le sue labbra sulle mie, questa volta il nostro è un vero bacio, non so bene come comportarmi, è la prima volta che bacio così qualcuno. Lui inizia a leccarmi la ferita sul labbro, cercando poi di infilarmi la lingua in bocca, mia madre continua ad urlarmi in testa ma il mio corpo si muove da solo, spalanco la bocca e lascio libero accesso alla sua lingua che, subitanea, va a cercare la mia per accarezzarla, rispondo timidamente a quelle umide carezze e, per la prima volta in vita mia, sono davvero felice. Sento le sue mani correre veloci fino al nodo della mia vestaglia e sfarlo, una punta di panico si impossessa di me ma la scaccio subito, mi fido di lui. Lo sento che cerca di abbassarmi i pantaloni e sollevo le anche per aiutarlo; ci stacchiamo dal bacio per riprendere fiato e io non posso fare a meno di guardare in basso, verso il mio inguine, dove il mio membro si erge già duro e pulsante. Lui segue il mio sguardo e si lascia scappare un sibilo, non capisco se è felice o no. Mi guarda dritto negli occhi ma non parla, nemmeno io parlo, mia madre è lì che aspetta solo quello per proferire altre malignità. Senza mai smettere di guardarmi si sfila i pantaloni del pigiama e io, nuovamente, non posso fare a meno di guardare la sua zona inguinale. Lo trovo come me, già duro e perfettamente eretto, perdo diversi minuti nella sua contemplazione, non ne ho mai visto un altro e non mi sarei mai sognato di vedere il suo, eppure ora è lì, a pochi centimetri da me. Improvvisamente sento una sua mano afferrarmi brutalmente il volto e sollevarlo, torno a guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Quello che hai fatto è stato orribile,» mormora con la voce ansante, la sua bellissima voce che ora trema per l'emozione «e intendo punirti.»  
Non mi da nemmeno il tempo di afferrare il significato di quelle parole che già si è fatto strada in me con il suo membro. Spalanco la bocca per il dolore, le lacrime mi appannano la vista, sembra che mi stia dividendo a metà. Lui non si ferma, continua ad entrare in me senza alcun riguardo. Mi sta punendo per ciò che ho fatto, per ciò che ho detto, per ciò che sono. Mentre continua a spingersi dentro di me lascia andare la presa sul mio volto e con entrambe le mani mi divarica maggiormente le cosce, permettendogli così di spingersi più in profondità, poi si china e nasconde la testa nell'incavo del mio collo, quasi si vergognasse di quello che sta facendo. Io sono incapace di muovermi, di reagire, di parlare. Sento un gran male, ma so che è giusto così, sono un essere spregevole, troppo tempo sono rimasto attaccato alle gonne di mia madre ignorando ciò che ero per amor suo, ora la vita mi ha messo davanti ad un bivio e io devo scegliere quale strada percorrere, una strada rettilinea e liscia da percorrere al fianco di mia madre o una curvilinea e dissestata da percorrere con lui al mio fianco?  
Sollevo le braccia e lo stringo a me, allargo maggiormente le gambe permettendo alle sue mani di lasciare la presa e di andare a stringersi attorno al mio torace in un abraccio spezza fiato. È davvero questa la vita che voglio? Costretto a nascondermi per paura del giudizio della gente? È davvero questa la strada che voglio percorrere? Quando sento le sue lacrime calde bagnarmi la guancia trovo finalmente il coraggio di parlare.  
«Ti amo Clyde.»


End file.
